Not 'Just Business' Anymore
by DevineRuler97
Summary: Cad Bane and Furela Moorgahh, two different people entirely, but both with reasons for their jobs. They both had ditched their home planet but at two different times, for different reasons. Bane to leave his past behind, Furela to escape death. Bane is paid to protect the girl from a threat that is never specified. He only has to do so for six months. Bane x OC
1. Mos EisleyNal Hutta

Tatooines vast deserts where eerily quiet, as was the crowded, famous bars for Bounty Hunters.

A figure, shrouded in black, donned with a black that was ram rod straight, made of pure leather with a silken rim. It looked rich and expensive.

"Well well well, I never would've expected to meet someone with such a high Bounty of their head. From a distance, you could've been mistaken for the other bastard of your kind. Tell me sweetheart. What could I say to get you to turn yourself in, quietly?"

The figure in black rose their head, a long, waist length braid swishing slightly as the figures head tilted over their shoulder.

"If your talking to me," came a harsh feminine growl. "You better mind your tone."

Furela Moorgahh had been harmlessly minding her own business when a Bounty collector had rudely interrupted her drink. Her pure red irises glared into the eyes of the male with tan skin, black hair and antennae on his forehead. She quickly looked away from him and slugged down the rest of her drink before standing, but not before the man had the audacity to actually TOUCH her.

She stiffened and growled sharply before grabbing his hand and twisting it completely, breaking his wrist, all without so much as a blink. A woman of Furelas calibre had no time for bullshit that kept coming out of nowhere, much like this idiot thought.

After the man had collapsed and screamed in pain she rolled her eyes and sulked out of the deadly silent bar that was suddenly filled with the sounds of the harsh screams of the collector.

Dipping her hat a bit she skulked out and into the vast desert area and lifted her head to the sky. It was pitch black, not even a star glistened in the vast ocean.

Furela headed down the stairs and into the busy streets, the people, whom of which completed avoided eye contact with her, assuming she was the other mercenary from Duro, Cad Bane.

It grew annoying quickly how so many people got them confused, there was a BIG difference.

Her skin, was pure white, save for a slight tint of blue under the right light, she was approximately three inches shorter then Bane, and of course the obvious, she had BOOBS!

'Idiots...' She thought bitterly as she headed towards her star fighter _The Silent One,_ having deduced that the man her client sent her after was elsewhere on Tatooine. She climbed in when her transmission began blipping. Letting her face drain, void of the slightest emotions, she closed the starfighters door, and pressed the button to receive the call.

The holographic figure of Count Dooku was tall and erect, not a sign of emotion in his face either.

"Bounty Hunter, have you made progress in finding our quarry?"

"Unfortunately, no. He wasn't anywhere in the city and I did stay at Mos Eisley for a while, as you had suggested, Count. He isn't here. I'm maneuvering to a different city on Tatooine to hunt down some information on him. It won't take long."

And then the call ended and Furela took her seat in the pilots section and flicked several switches which ignited the engines. They roared to life and hummed steadily as she took care in moving out of the populated sector.

After what felt like an hour, she was at a different region in Tatooine. There were vendors everywhere and the streets were not as busy as the city.

Furela parked and the hatch doors opened and she stepped out into the cold, brisk, starless night. She knew she would find her quarry, then she could finally get some sleep. Twenty minutes is all she would need then she would be fine and at full health.

Walking down the streets, she eyed the different creatures whom manned their vendors, eager and hoping she would allow them to provide a service.

After walking for a good few minutes she decided that just staying out in the open would not be enough to drag out her prey or get her the information to finding him.

One vendor, a female with deep red skin with white marks decorating her face looked as if she was calm and collected, something to other vendors were not expressing with their behaviours. Perhaps this girl had what what needed.

She walked up and the girl opened her eyes, the shade a deep gold but laced with boredom.

"Can I... Ugh... Help you?" She stated in a snide kind of way considering Furelas appearance, she was not here to buy one of the exotic fruits the young Vendor had offered out.

"I'm looking for information. I'm looking for the Bounty Hunter, Morallo Eval."

 _ **On the planet of Nal Hutta.**_

Cad Bane had recently finished another successful mission, it was a rather simple one compared to the bullshit that he normally got like " _Steal this gem"_ or " _I want this man dead_ ". Sure the murder missions provided exhilaration of the hunt for his quarry or the thrill of actually carrying out the deed. But a lot of those clients where less then professional. Mostly never giving him a place to look for his quarry or forgetting to add details. Some of which irked him, especially if he wasn't smart enough to notice security feeds.

Bane finished his shot of Jawa Juice, the bitter alcohol burning his throat for a good few minutes but it just seemed to further attempt at relaxing the mercenary.

This quarry he had completed was a simple task. Hunt down the information of where Jabba the Hutts uncle, Ziro was being held by the Republic. Bane, of course, was paid handsomely for his job well done.

Normally Bane would've headed off world, find some old compatriots, find some broads, relieve some stress, then move on. However...

"The almighty Jabba requires further assistance, Cad Bane. However, before he can give you details, he must reach out to someone whom needs to join you on your task."

Bane had complained, it was his nature. "I don't need 'aid' Hutts, I just need details."

Jabba had spoken in his natural Huttenese, Bane didn't fully understand, did he say, a female?

"The almighty Jabba states that this Bounty Hunter is notorious for her effectiveness. He highly recommends your patience and allow her aid."

Bane didn't ask questions, they were his clients after all, so he had simply tipped his hat to them and left Jabbas party.

Now Bane sat at a bar in order to just try to relax until he was called for. This 'woman' had better be damn well worth his time. For the only woman Bane could've thought of that Jabba would so desperately need to call would be Sing, but Sings reputation wasn't THAT high in regards. Sure she could get the job done, but she wasn't as good as the way Jabba had implied.

The bartender had been noticing Banes deep thinking expression, he didn't think it harmless to ask. "You alright? You seem to be in pretty deep thought."

Bane raised his head slightly and glanced over the physically well built male. He had shaggy black hair, pure white skin and what he thought was a tint of blue, his eyes were deep, he couldn't tell behind the mans shades. He was wearing a basic bartender outfit save for a deep golden chain around his neck.

"It's none of your business, sonny."

The man smirked and laid down the glass he was currently cleaning, business today was slower then usual, only because Jabbas party is where everyone would be.

"I would normally believe you Bane, but you look more on edge then usual. Is it a new assignment?"

Bane normally would have ignored the man, but he seemed to know more then he let on, so he took a chance at it. "Jabba wants me to work wid some broad on de next assignment. Said sometin' like "She's the best we got" kinda thing."

The man stiffened and Bane was now thoroughly intrigued. His body was tense but his eyes showed a sign of warmth.

"You got an idea on who dis broad is?"

The man sighed softly, oh yeah, he knew alright.

"It sounds like Jabba is serious about this assignment, he **never** calls on her unless it's serious."

Bane lifted his head and noticed how the man had physically moved away from him, back to him, trying to seem to busy for conversation, Bane knew better, he was finally getting somewhere.

"Who is she?"

The man sighed softly and gently set down another glass and wiped his hands dry and faced him and Banes eyes widened in surprise. The mans eyes were deep red, much like his own, he had taken his glasses off.

"Her name is Furela Moorgahh, and..." He sighs. "She's my little sister."


	2. What's the Plan?

"To what do I owe the honor, Jabba?" The massive Hutt just laughed and spoke his ever so easily deduced Huttenese.

"Consider me there. I'll make a pit stop to refuel, then, well, you can expect my appearance on Nal Hutta."

And with that, the transmission ended.

((I know I'm kinda cutting it short of where she goes after this, however, the way I have her being revealed in front of Bane, although with major changes, I have set up in a certain way. And in case you guys dont fully understand. Season three of the CW, at the end of Evil Plans, the episode where Bane hijacks 3PO and R2, Jabba tells Bane he needs to the council, and at the very end, the council, translated by the droid, ask "Who shall take on this very, dangerous task?" In the episode Bane intervenes, taking the job, here however.. Well... Just watch...))

"Your sister? That doesn't sound very... Impressive..."

The Duros revealed bartender rolled his eyes. "It's your funeral Bane. Oh, when you return, WITH my sister.. I'll have a... Special... Request of you.."

Bane honestly couldn't care less about the make before him and his ideas. All he knew was that this so called 'best' Bounty Hunter arriving, he expected to be a pipsqueak, an amateur.

Leaving a total of twenty credits behind to pay for the drinks, Bane was out the bar door, heading back towards the Hutt party. Conveniently l, Jabbas personal translator droid was headed towards him and lightly bowed to the Bounty Hunter.

"Right on time, Cad Bane, Jabba is ready for you."

Tilting his hat slightly, Bane stepped inside and leaned against the far wall, across from Jabba, waiting for details. Details, he hadn't known, were already sent to his soon to be compatriot via, a encrypted message.

"The almighty Jabba, first thanks you in your previous task of the information, regarding the Senate building. Now.."

After explaining to Bane that Ziro needed to be broken out of prison for the incriminating knowledge he had of the Hutt families, Bane was told to pick a small, elite group to take with him.

Bane already knew who was coming, Aurra Sing, IG-86, a pirate with whom of which owed him one, and two assassination droids.

That was Banes group, save for this mystery Hunter whom Bane still believed was being regarded to highly for one he thought was but a child.

He didn't know, he could've never had known...

"Well well... I hope I'm not to late to the party, boys."

A voice had called out from the ascending stair case to lead from the Bar to Jabbas personal party room. The voice was raspy, a hiss, a sharp growl to Banes ears, but oddly, it sounded similar to his own, if only by a small amount.

Furela had arrived, albeit twenty minutes later then she should have, the planet she had gone to refuel, had been less then welcoming.

"My apologies for my lateness. I was ambushed while being refueled, they damaged my ships main primary engine."

Her body was slim, but built, Bane could tell, her face however, she kept deliberately hidden by a pure black hat, similar to his own, only pure leather with silk around the center. Her clothes reminded him of that of Asajj Ventress, someone he had never met, but had seen holo images of her.

The woman had clearly changed before leaving her ship. The top that specifically covered her chest was pure violet with white strips on the side, and instead of the skirt Ventress wore, she wore pants common to be sold to noble houses whom could afford the highest quality.

(Basically Banes pants but pure black...)

Finally, just, finally she had lifted her head. Her skin was pure white, much like the boy from earlier, but he could notice shades of blue in her skin, her shades being a bit darker then the bartenders. Her cheeks, unlike his, were full and plump, only a small dip to her chin. But it was her eyes, that deep put of red that was filled with hatred and vengeance that had tied the deal. He had underestimated her.

"You must be Bane. Cad Bane." She had directed towards him, removing her hat, revealing loose strands of jet black hair that made her face seem more framed, that was when he noticed the long braid that reached her waist.

"I would state that it's a pleasure to meet you, but.. I'd be lying. The only thing impressive about you it seems, is just your reputation. However... Your the man in charge of this operation. So tell me, Bane, what's the plan?"


End file.
